Goblin Market
by completetherainbow
Summary: "Come buy! Come buy!" Harry Potter seeks legal counsel from Alan Shore! But, who is Harry in Alan's past? And why is there a baby involved? Slash! This is probably the only Boston Legal/Harry Potter fanfic ever!
1. Pricking Up Her Golden Head

The day had started normal. Marcella woke, ate her oatmeal, showered then dressed. She always wore a skirt just this side of too short and a blouse that either showed her cleavage or clung to her body. Her job at Crane, Poole, and Schmidt Lawfirm was crawling with, well, lawyers. More importantly, it was crawling with RICH lawyers.

As she fixed her make up, expertly keeping it pretty, but natural, she contemplated which one she would flirt with today. Mr. Crane would be a must, he was one of the named partners, after all. But, Mr. Shore was the next on the list. He was a sleaz, but he was also very good at his job. Meaning he was also very loaded. He didn't even own a house. He lives in a hotel, for heavens sake. And not just any hotel. No, he lives in the Mandarin Oriental! He was obviously very, very, VERY well off. If Marcella wanted to get in with anyone, it would probably be Alan Shore. Sure, she wasn't all that attracted to him, not like she was Brad Chase, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend!

As she arrived to work, and set up her ear piece and logged into her computer, she smiled at Danny, the gay little chatter box who was her fellow receptionist. He was such a sweetie, and she knew he was no real competition. He was too busy being in love with his boyfriend. She nodded at the appropriate times, making non-commental nosies as adjusted time slots and sent out emails to all the appropriate recipients.

Marcella looked up as Danny stopped talking. He was no longer looking at her, but staring behind her. Her confusion turned to awe as she turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Beautiful. That was the only word she could use to describe the man walking toward her. He has waved shoulder length hair, black as the darkest night. His eyes were a beautiful jade green, but they seemed to sparkle, with a light that lit up like the sun. His face was heart shaped, but he had a strong angular jaw. His lips were full and so kissable. He wore an expensive suit over a strong body. He wasn't very braod, nor was he lanky, he was... perfect. He had obvious muscle and looked poised. He was only around five nine or ten, but he exuded such confidence it didn't matter.

Marcella's mouth began to water as he stepped up to her. Her heart thundered as she blinked up to him. "C-can I help you, sir?" '_Oh, my god! He's like Christian Grey! Maybe he'll ask me to be his sex slave!'_

He rose a brow at her, before responding in a beautiful accented baritone, "Could you please infor Mr. Shore that his son is here to see him?"

The entire hall, which had practically froze when he entered, froze in shock. He was Alan Shore's son?!

"O-of course, I can, sir," Marcella responded, before rushing to do just that.

The man nodded, before turning and observing the room.

)page break(

Shirley had been just taking a sip of coffee, when her assistant burst into her room, startling her into almost spilling all over her white blouse.

"Lisa, please," she scolded, "how many times do I have to ask you not to-"

"Alan Shore's son is at reception!" Lisa gasped, "And he's gorgeous!"

Shirley looked incredulous, "What?! He has a son? He's breeding?"

She jumped to her feet, before rushing out to the entrance hall. How had she not know that Alan Shore has a son? Why had no one told her? Surely Denny would've... no. Denny wouldn't betray a secret that his best friend had told him. Wait a minute! THIS is Denny! He couldn't keep a secret from Shirley if his life depended on it! The second he found out, he would've blabbed it to Shirley and half the firm. Unless... Denny wasn't aware!

She rounded the corner to try and catch a glimpse of the boy who the fruit of Alan Shore's loins and gaped. Lisa was right. He was gorgeous. He barely seemed to notice anyone staring at him. He simply gazed over at a small family with the barest hint of a smile gracing his beautiful face. Just as she was about to step forward to say something to him, Alan chose that moment to emerge.

Alan was smiling big, his eyes sparkling and his arms wide, as he greeted. "Harry! Why did you not call me to tell me you were in town?"

The man, Harry, smirked back, before walking into Alan's embrace and proceeded to kiss Alan full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders holding him close. Alan, in turn, wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist as they greeted eachother in a very familiar, non father/son, way.

Eyes widened further as the entire office watched the duo greet each other in this fashion, before the congregation jumped at the sound of a squeal.

"Daddy!" Came the voice of the child that Harry had been observing. The small boy ran over to the couple, who broke apart to greet the child.

"Alexander!" Alan said, joyvally, reaching down to pick up the small boy. "How have you been, darling?" He asked, motioning to Harry to follow him, as he settled Alexander on his hip.

The boy began chattering away about nonesense as Harry nodded to the couple who had been watching Alan's son for him. Harry followed Alan down the hall, and movement and gossip began as soon as the door shut behind them.

"So," Lisa said, "that probably wasn't his son that he was kissing."

Shriley rolled her eyes, before heading back to her office, "Yes, Lisa, it is fairly safe to assume that Alan did not just start making out with his own son."

She settled into her chair and began looking through files, her mind still on the man, Harry, and the boy, Alexander, and how Alan had managed to capture such a beautiful family.

)page break(

Alexander's chatter began to wane as he pulled out toys to play with. He began his puzzle, kicking his feet happily, ignoring the boring things his daddy and muma were talking about. It had been a long time since he had seen his daddy, but he knew muma needed to talk to daddy about something important. And he was almost seven! He could keep himself busy until daddy could give him all of his attention.

"He's gotten so big," Alan said, looking to Harry. Harry was still so beautiful. His mind flashed to when they had adopted Alexander together. How happy they'd both been.

Harry nodded, his eyes twinkling as he observed their son, "Indeed."

"I'm glad you're here," Alan said, never removing his eyes from him. "I've missed you."

Harry looked to Alan, a sadness came over his face as he gazed at him. "I've missed you, too, my love." He whispered back. "But, that's not why I'm here." He took a deep breath. "I'm in trouble."

Alan frowned slightly, "Trouble?" He glanced to Alexander, who was happily working on his puzzle. "What kind of trouble?" Was it his old world again?

"I'm being prosecuted by the State of Massechusets for human trafficing." Harry responded, looking pensive. "I need to hire you as my lawyer."

Alan looked to Alexander, who sat oblivious to the situation. His face shocked face stayed that way, even when the door burst open to reveal Denny.

"Alan, we've got a problem," Denny started, ignoring Harry and Alexander, who both turned to look at him. "Shirley is having a fit right now, insisting that I should've told her you have a son, who apparently you were seen making out with at reception. I know this isn't true, because your son is only two and your husband would kill you if he saw you making with the incest on your son." Denny set a stern look at Alan, "Now, who were you kissing this time? I hear she was a looker."

Alan blinked up to his best friend. "Alan, I'm sure you remember Harry, my husband."

**BOSTON LEGAL THEME SONG**

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on _**Tick Tock**_, BUT this has literally been in my brain since last year. When I had my accident and I was i the hospital, all I did while I was recovering was watch Boston Legal. SO... this happened. PLEASE R&amp;R!


	2. We Must Not Look At Goblin Men

WARNING: CREATURE FIC! MODHARRY! CreatureAlan!

* * *

Denny had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. He turned to Harry, "Harry! Hello! Looking absolutely wonderful. And this must be Alexander!" He looked to the boy. "He's enormous for being only two." Denny muttered to Alan.

"That's because he's six, Denny." Alan said, feeling the urge to roll his eyes.

Denny nodded. "Of course he's 6! Now, Harry, what brings you to Boston? Last I heard you were still in New York, working on some building or a fashion line... what was it again?" He turned to Harry, who smirked.

"I'm an architect, Denny. I was creating a building." He glanced to Alan, fire burning in his eyes. Alan suddenly felt ice slide down his back. "More importantly, Denny, I must ask you who else Alan has been kissing in my absence."

Denny's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said, and I quote, 'who were you kissing _this time_'." Harry blinked very slowly to Denny, "Who else has Alan kissed?"

Denny glanced to Alan, then to Alexander, then back to Harry, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Harry. You know," he continued, ignoring the eyebrow raise from Harry, "I have this terrible disease. Mad cow! Did you know that it can be passed to humans now?"

Harry ignored Denny, turning his firey gaze to Alan, "_Who_ have you been kissing, Alan? Have you," he took a deep breath, before glancing to their son, who had lost interest in the conversation and was back to the puzzle, "have you cheated on me?"

Alan felt contempt to Denny, taking a deep breath, before looking into his husbands gaze, "I have only kissed, Harry, dear. I have never had sex with another woman, or man, while here in Boston." Alan glared to Denny, who had opened his mouth, "I swear on my magic."

Harry eyed Alan up and down. "If you have..." Harry took a deep breath, before glancing to their son. He looked back up. He needed to speak to Alan alone. Alexander didn't need to be here for this. "Denny," he said, sharply. "Would you be so kind as to take Alexander to your office and let him play with his toys there, while Alan and I talk?"

Denny frowned. He didn't know Harry as well as Alan, but he knew that tone of voice as much as any husband could. He nodded, helped Alexander gather his toys and toy bag and shut the door quietly behind him.

Once the door was shut, Harry sighed, "I know I haven't given you the chance I promised." He held up a hand when Alan went to speak. "You talk all of the time, Alan, now allow me." Alan shut his mouth and nodded. "When I caught you with... her... I was afraid that I had lost you. I was afraid that I wasn't enough for you. You had always been with women, and suddenly, you're with me. You marry me and I feel like I made you do it. Like I forced you. I know, you always tell me, you love me. But, Alan," he stood, walking over to the window, "Alan, my love... am I enough for you?"

Alan closed his eyes. He should've known that when Harry returned to him, this conversation would arise. Yes, he had always been attracted to women, and no, before Harry, he'd never given thought about being with a man. But, he had met Harry. He'd fallen hard for the young man. He'd loved every bit of Harry, from the moment he'd seen him. He loved his compassion and he sadness. He'd love his firey anger and his guilt over being happy. He'd love every piece of Harry.

He didn't, however, have the heart to tell Harry the truth. That night had been a weakness. Harry didn't know, but what had happened hadn't been Alan's choice. She had drugged him. _Amortentia_. She had wanted him and Harry to split. She had thought that if she saw how badly Alan wanted him, perhaps he would want her as well. But, Alan had tried to fight it. He had always prided himself in his strong _occlumency_ shields, but at the time, he'd been weak and tired from his work. She had snuck in and put it in his evening scotch. He had seen her and felt a need he couldn't understand but he didn't care at the time. He tried to devour her, even while his logic was fighting. Then Harry had walked in. He had seen. Suddenly, his logic won... Harry had broken the spell, but had taken their son and left by the time he had been able to dislodge himself.

He and Harry had kept contact over the past three years. Harry had never kept him from his son. Harry had never sent him divorce papers. He had simply said that they needed some time. Time, it was something Alan had an abundance of. His succubus self would give him all the time he wanted so long as he didn't starve himself. And so, Alan had waited. He would wait forever if he had to. Because he loved Harry and Alexander. More than anthing.

"My love," Alan said, standing and walking over to Harry, putting his hand around him from behind. "You are my mate. You will always be enough. What Denny said... he doesn't know my nature. He knows of my magic, but of nothing else. He only sees me going out with girls. He doesn't know I go out to feed on their energy. He is hard headed and brash." He ran a hand down Harry's toned stomach, "Believe me when I say, my darling, that no one compares to you." He turned Harry to face him. "Now, what is this about you being a human trafficker."

Harry shook his head, going to the chair he had rose from. "It's simple. I purchased a baby."

Alan stopped as soon as the words escaped his husbands mouth. "I'm sorry, what?"

Harry looked up to Alan, "I purchased a baby."

He didn't elaborate, so Alan nodded. "Of course you did. Why?"

"The woman was homeless. I had just left the work site I had been at. She stumbled out of an ally. In her hands was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. She turned to me and begged me for money. 'For food for her', she motioned to the baby." Harry shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "The baby hadn't eaten in two days. She as dying." He looked back to his husband. "I knew she was lying. She was addicted to heroine. I couldn't just leave the baby there, to starve while the girl would just get more drugs. I made her an offer she couldn't refuse." He leaned forward and stared into his husbands eyes. "I offered her ten thousand dollars to hand the baby over to me. Her eyes widened... she looked shocked. But, she said yes. I walked to Gringotts with her. She was still high she didn't notice anything. I withdrew the money, we left. We went to a secluded spot, I handed her the money, I took the baby and I went to LeFey hospital and got the baby checked out. She was only a week old, Alan. She was addicted to heroine as well." Alan could see tears forming in his husbands eyes.

This was the compassionate side of Harry that Alan loved. Harry didn't turn the girl into the police. He offered her a chance to become better. Harry knew the girl would just waste the money. But, he gave her a chance. He also took a burden off of her. He took the baby and is now offering it the world. The baby girl she would now have a future.

"We detoxed her. She is no longer addicted to heroine." Harry said, "She's perfectly healthy. She is now two months old."

Alan took a breath, "How did the police become involved?" How did they even know?

"One of them saw us go into Gringotts. To them its an old run down building, obviously." Alan nodded. He frequented Gringotts Boston as often as bi-montly. "They followed us to the secluded spot, saw me hand her something, saw her hand me the baby. I left too quickly for him to catch me, but they caught her. They saw the money and arrested her. It took them weeks to track me, but they finally arrested me last week. I paid my bail, but the court case is on Monday." He looked to his husband, "Please, Alan. I need you."

Alan sighed. Even if Shirley didn't approve the case, he was of course going to take it. He wouldn't let his husband go to jail for being the wonderful person that he was. "Well," he said, "court is on Monday." He glanced at his watch. "It would appear that we only have the weekend to spend quality family time together, before I blow you away with my court room magic. After that, we will reconcile what happened, make beautiful, passionate love, become a family again, and everything will be back to normal. The four of us."

Harry raised a brow, "Four, Alan?"

Alan didn't even bat an eyelash, "Yes, my love, four. Unless you wish to no longer have the baby in our life, though I cannot imagine why, you've always wanted a daughter." He noticed his husband smiling, and smiled back, "What did you name her, by the way?"

"Hope, Alan. I named her Hope." Harry responded, leaning over to place his hand on Alan's.

* * *

AN: Obviously, I have some time on my hands. So, I'll be updating this pretty often and getting it out. It was only supposed to be a one shot, but I think it'll be a five chapter fic. Let me know what you think!


	3. We Must Not But Their Fruits

WARNING: AWESOME HARRY AHEAD!

* * *

Assistant district attorney Frank Ginsberg hated a lot of things. He hated when his coffee was scorched and had that burnt taste. He hated his neighbors dog, because the little bastard always woke him up with his barking at five in the morning. He hated mid-morning traffic. He hated his job, when he had to send away petty thieves who were just trying to get by. He hated rapists. He hated murderers. But, none of that compared to how much he hated Alan Shore's smug, stupid, ugly face.

He glared at the man who was defending Harry Potter. Frank didn't hate Harry Potter. No, he hated his attorney. Well, he hated Harry Potter a little. The man had hired Alan Shore for heaven's sake! But, Alan Shore was fantastic at what he did. And that was defending criminals, and getting them off of their charges. But, he would be damned if it was going to happen today. He needed this case.

Judge Clark Brown was the residing judge on this case. He hated anything scandalous. This was pretty scandalous.

"Your honor," Frank began, "this man is sitting there, guilty. He is guilty of purchasing a baby off the street. He offered a woman ten thousand dollars to purchase her baby. Being homeless, she said yes. But, that is not legal. That is not allowed. If we did this, why, we might as well be selling our children to China for more money. How can we allow someone to purchase another human being. We're America! We don't purchase people! We aren't Iraq! We aren't some Middle East country that sells our daughters! We are America! We don't sell and purchase human beings." He turned a sharp glare to Harry, who sat with an almost smirk on his face. "We don't do that, here in America, sir." He knew the young man was a born Brit. Sure, he was a US citizen, but why not drive that home.

Alan stood as Frank sat. "Yes, congratulations, Frank, we are America." He pat Frank on the had as he passed. "Your honor, I'd like to point out that the little girl was picked up from a homeless girl and is now being given a life of privileged. She is being cared for by a loving family. The homeless girl didn't give the baby up for adoption, where someone would have to pay for her that way. No, she simply too the ten thousand dollars and vamoosed!" He looked to Brown. "Shocking!" They both said at the same time. "I completely agree." He stared amused as Brown pseudo-glared at him. "If anyone is to blame, it should the the young girl, not this man who only wanted to help." He walked over and sat back down.

)page break(

"So, you saw them walk into the abandoned building," Frank said, leaning on the wood part of the bench.

Officer Bradley nodded, "Yes, they were in there for about ten minutes."

"When did you think something really odd was happening," Frank asked, setting up the punch line.

"When they exited," Bradley said, "Mr. Potter was carrying a brief case, and he ushered the woman into an ally near the building. I couldn't figure out what they were doing, but I thought I ought to follow. Make sure they weren't doing anything illegal."

"And, they were?" Frank responded.

Bradley nodded, "Yes. The man gave the woman the money and she gave him the baby. The man exited the other end of the ally. He moved to fast for me to catch. The girl, though, she exited my way. I stopped her. I asked her what she had just done. She said she got money. I realized that she had sold her baby to the man. I then presented myself as a police officer and arrested her." He shook his head. "Who purchases a baby?"

Frank shook his head as well, but walked over and sat down. Now, Alan was going to ask his stupid questions. But, Frank was sure he'd made his point.

"Who purchases a baby, indeed, officer Bradley," Alan said, rising. "What was the condition of the woman when you apprehanded her?"

Bradley looked to Frank, who nodded, "Uhm, well she was homeless."

Alan raised a brow, "I'm sorry, allow me to rephrase: what did her tox screens come back as?"

Bradley blinked, "Oh. She was found to have very large amounts of heroine in her system."

"So, she was higher than a kite when you found her." Alan said, nodding. He looked to the judge. "What happened after you put out the warrant for my client?"

Bradley shrugged, "It took a couple of weeks to find him. We didn't know his name or nothin' so, we just kept watching the abandoned building. He returned, about three weeks later. We arrested him on sight. He didn't ask for a phone call or anything. He wouldn't answer any questions we had for him. He gave us his name and that was it. He sat in questioning for six hours. It was eerie, 'cause he would just stared ahead, like us questioning him about the baby was nothin'."

"So, my client went to preliminary trial, found out the bail and posted it." Alan nodded to him, who responded with a 'yes'. "How much was the bail set at, officer?"

"One hundred thousand dollars," Bradley responded.

"So, my client obviously has quite a bit of money," Alan responded, obviously leading to something.

"Well... yeah, but that don't mean he can just go around doin' illegal things," Bradley responded, getting slightly angry. Stupid rich, privileged!

"No," Alan said, agreeing, "it doesn't. However, did it ever occur to you, officer Bradley, that he might be able to help that baby better than the mother, knowing that he has the money to do so?" He motioned to his client, "My client is very well off, officer. He can give the baby a life, rather than let her become just another homeless heroine addict." He glanced to the judge, who had an inquisitive look on his face.

Bradley had nothing to say that, so he didn't respond. He watched, with a confused look, as Alan said nothing, but walked over and sat.

)page break(

Harry kept his eyes on his husband as he buttoned his front. He always did that when he was about to do something great.

"Mr. Potter," Alan started, "tell me from the beginning what happened."

"I had just left work," Harry began, "I was walking down the street. This girl scrambled out of an ally. She was carrying a baby, but they both smelled. I could tell they hadn't eaten in a while. She asked me for money to feed her baby. I looked at the baby, then at her. There was...something off about the girl. I asked her what it was for. What it was really for. She insisted it was for the baby. But... she was scratching her arms. She was thin... too thin for someone who still ate once in while. The baby was young. Very young. I could tell she couldn't be more than a couple of weeks old. I didn't want to help the girl... just so the baby could starve. So, I offered her money for the baby. I told her I would be able to give the baby a good life. Her face was so scrambled, but she nodded. 'Ten thousand dollars, then,' she said. I agreed instantly." Harry shook his head, "I have the money, I didn't care. The baby was all I was concerned with. She's... so beautiful, Mr. Shore. I gave her the money, I left the ally, and took the baby to the hospital."

Alan nodded. He knew the magic of Gringotts wouldn't allow people to wallow on the abandoned building. No one cared about that any more.

"What did you find out at the hospital," Alan asked, staring concerned at his husband. This was obviously hard for him.

"The baby was only a week old." Harry responded, his voice still holding a small quality. "She hadn't eaten in two days, and she was addicted to heroin." He shook his head. "The hospital tried to find records of her, anything, but there was nothing. So, they offered to take her off my hands, but I said no. I simply applied for adoption. It was approved almost immediately. She is mine, now, legally."

Alan nodded, "Then what?"

"They arrested me roughly two weeks after the adoption was approved," Harry responded. "They accused me of human trafficking." Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't respond to anything they said. I simply plead not guilty and paid my bail. I have a son, Mr. Shore, and now a daughter. I wasn't going to let them keep me from my family."

Alan smirked, nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Potter." With that he turned and sat.

"You did something illegal, Mr. Potter." Frank said, standing. "You do understand that, correct?"

"Of course, _assistant_ district attorney," Harry said, smirking at the narrowing of Frank's eyes. "But, we all break the law sometimes. Even if it's only driving five miles over the speed limit."

"I think purchasing a human being is just a little worse than speeding, don't you think?" Frank responded.

"What I did, Mr. Ginsberg, is hardly murder," Harry responded. "What I did was save a life in exchange for petty cash. Hitting someone at twenty miles per hours has a ten percent chance of fatality. What I did has a zero. Sure, the homeless girl could've been out buying heroin, but at that point, it wasn't my problem. I gave her more money than she'd ever seen, in exchange for a baby she neither wanted nor cared for."

"That doesn't make it right, Mr. Potter," Frank said, leaning both hands on the stand, attempting to be intimidating.

"What isn't right, Mr. Ginsberg, is how hard of a life that baby has already had," Harry glared, but not intimidated in the slightest. "She was only a week old and already she was starving, an addict and had a mother who couldn't have cared less for her. That baby was a scapegoat for the girl." Harry narrowed his eyes, "What would you have done?"

"Called the police," Frank said, sound smug.

"So the mother could be arrested, then released back to her old ways," Harry snorted, "and the baby could be put into the foster care system? Yes, let's do that, Mr. Ginsberg. Suicide rates have raised by sixty percent in the foster care system. And let's not even go into the abuse that happens there." Harry crossed his arms. "With me, that little girl will want nor need for anything. She has an older brother who adores her and a father whom she has wrapped around her finger."

Frank stood, realizing that he was getting no where with this tactic. "Where is your wife, Mr. Potter?"

Harry uncrossed his arms. "I don't have a wife."

Frank frowned, "On your paper work it says 'married'."

Harry smirked, "I'm a homosexual, Mr. Ginsberg. I have a husband."

Frank raised a slightly shocked brow, "You're gay."

Harry's smirk turned into a smile, "I'm very happy, thank you for asking."

Frank sighed, "You have a husband. And you plan to raise children."

Harry's eyes narrowed again, "Yes, Mr. Bigot, I am and I do."

Brown chose this moment to interrupt, "Mr. Potter! There will be no name calling in this courtroom!" He banged his gaval for emphasis. But, he turned to Frank, "Mr. Ginsberg, his sexual preference has no business in this case!"

"Your honor," Frank started, "I'm simply trying to ensure that the child-"

"I said, 'no business'!" Brown banged his gaval again. "Hmph!"

Harry contained a smile at the judge, "Yes, your honor."

Frank shook his head, "Yes, your honor." He muttered. Damn fags! He turned to the one at the stand, "So, you did all of this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't." Frank made an odd face. "Mr. Ginsberg, I'm a selfish man. I have always wanted a daughter. I was raised by people who disliked me at the best of times. I want a loving, happy family. A little girl has always been in my plan. When the woman appeared with the baby, begging for money to feed her, I saw my chance. I admit, it wasn't the most honorable thing, nor with the most honorable intentions, but it was still for the greater good. The little girl will now be happy. She will be loved, by both of her parents and by her brother."

Frank shook his head, "It is still illegal, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, it was." Harry nodded.

Frank frowned, but had nothing more to say. So, he sat back down. He wondered if this case was worth fighting for any longer. The man, Mr. Potter, obviously agreed that it was illegal, but couldn't see the problem in what he'd done. Granted, what he did was probably what most people would have wanted to do in the situation...

* * *

AN: So, here's the first part of the trial! I hope every one is enjoying it so far!


	4. Who Know Upon What Soil Fed

WARNING: SMUT!

* * *

Alan quickly stood, look at Harry, "If I may, your honor."

Brown nodded, "Of course."

Alan walked around the table, buttoning his jacket, "Mr. Potter, you say you did this for the greater good."

Harry nodded, "I did."

Alan took a deep breath, Harry was going to kill him, "You sound as if you've had to do something for the greater good before."

Harry blinked at his husband. Where the fuck was he going with this? "I... I have."

"You were in war, isn't that correct, Mr. Potter?" Alan asked, knowing that it was in Harry's record that he had been promoted to General by the British Army. "You have dual citizenship. You are still a citizen of Britain. And, in the war, you were a General."

Harry's eyes became cold at Alan's words. "Yes, Mr. Shore, I was a General in the War." He emphasized the word 'war', knowing that both he and Alan were speaking of a different war than the court room thought.

"You had to make sacrifices," Alan asked.

"Yes." Came a harsh reply.

Alan nodded, glancing to Frank, who was looking to Harry with a new light. He knew this would make Frank more open to Harry. "What kind did you have to make?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not overly-"

"Please, Harry, answer the question," Alan said, gently.

The court room was silent as they waited for Harry to respond. You could hear a pin drop. The only sign that Harry was even thinking about answering the question was his almost stricken face.

"I once had to kill a man face to face," Harry said, his fingers clenched as he thought of the day of the final battle.

"Why, Harry?" Alan asked, moving over to his husbands side.

"He had his weapon pointed at my troupe. It was..." He shook his head. He had to be careful not to tell the truth. "It would've killed us all if I didn't do something first."

Alan nodded, "So, you killed this man, to protect yourself."

"I killed him, Alan," Harry shouted, suddenly, making the court room jump, "to save the ones I cared about! This man was absolutely insane! He wore a grin the entire time he had his weapon pointed on us! He was ready to kill us all, laughing, shouting about impurities! Calling us all traitors!" Harry felt a tear fall, "Then, he turned his weapon to a little boy. He was only eleven. That was when I reacted. Just as he fired I jumped in the way. I had already pulled my weapon," his memory flashed as he remembered flying through the air, the green sparks firing from his wand, "I fired as I fell. He was dead within an instant." He closed his eyes, "He still had that sadistic grin on his face."

Alan nodded, sadly. His poor husband... He's had to face so much. "You saved that boy's life, Harry. Just like you saved that baby girl's." Harry didn't respond. "You obviously recovered." Harry nodded. "Do you regret what you did to save that boy, Mr. Potter?"

"Never," Harry responded, immediately. "Just like I don't regret saving that baby."

He moved to go to his seat, before turning back to Harry, "One more question, then you can step down." Harry wiped his face, but turned to his husband. "What was it that you named the baby?"

Harry frowned, knowing his husband already knew her name, "Hope, Mr. Shore. I named her Hope."

Alan nodded, before turning back to his seat.

)page break(

"I know you're angry about what happened, but I needed to do that." Alan said, as they walked into his office.

"Why, exactly, did you feel the need to bring up something so emotional, Alan?!" Harry demanded, crossing his arms, with a glare of rage.

Alan sighed, "Harry, while you right in your testimony with Frank, you also came off as a cold hearted dick!" He stared deep into his husbands eyes, "I love you, but when you get defensive, which you were you can be a total ass!"

Harry scoffed, "Of course I'm defensive, Alan!" He shouted. "They're trying to take my baby girl away from me!"

Alan stepped forward, "I know they're trying to take Hope away, Harry!" He shook his head, "I know, and I love her, too! This weekend was the best weekend I've had in a very long time." He sighed, closing his eyes, "I love you, Harry! And, I love Alexander! I fell in love with Hope as well. She is so beautiful, and sweet, and everything I could want in a baby girl!" He put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I love you, my darling. I love our growing family. But, I needed to do that to you today. I needed to because if I didn't... you would've seemed to cold to care for the baby. You weren't coming off as compassionate. You were coming off as indifferent. They needed to see you as a caring person. Your sacrifice, even if it was for a world no one knows about, it proves you are caring."

"It's hard, Alan," Harry responded. "Remember, we were prisoners for a while. I lost myself when... when they..."

Alan wrapped his arms around his husbands. "Shh," Alan whispered. "It's alright. I know."

Harry sighed as he relaxed in his husbands embrace. "I love you, so much." He wrapped his arms around his Alan.

"I love you, too, Harry," Alan whispered. They basked in each others presence.

"Ahem," came a voice, forcing them to turn. Shirley Schmidt stood there, a small smile playing on her face. "Hello, Mr. Harry Potter, my name is Shirley Schmidt." She walked forward, her hand out stretched.

Harry smiled, grabbing her hand and, like the lord he was, pulled it to his lips and kissed the top. "Ms. Schmidt. How do you do?"

Shirley blushed slightly, but her smiled stayed. "I'm well, thank you." They let go of their hands. "Mr. Potter-"

"Harry, please," Harry interrupted. "I hate being called Mr. Potter."

Shirley nodded, "Harry. I want to thank you for coming to us with your problem and your business. While I don't normally share this with our clients, seeing as you are Alan's..." She hesitated. "I'm sorry, but what _are_ you to Alan?"

Harry grinned, "I'm his husband, Ms. Schmidt."

Shirley's eyes bulged. "You're what?!" She looked between the two, before forcing her eyes to Alan. "You are married?! To a man?"

Alan had confusion in his eyes, looking almost genuinely curious, "Yes, Shirley. Is that a problem?"

She hesitated, but only for a beat, "No! Of course not. It's just... I never expected you to be married, much less to a man!" She got an eyebrow from both men before her. She looked down, momentarily, "I'm sorry, that... was rude of me. Harry, I recently found out what your case entailed. I was shocked, honestly. You purchased a baby, correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I did."

Shirley shook her head, "Why? Surely, there was something else you could've done."

Harry paused, thinking, before answering, "I did what I had to, to ensure the child would be safe. Anything else wouldn't have worked for me. I would've always wondered what happened. Always. This way, I know she is safe."

"I think," came another voice from the door, "he did a hell of a job." Denny walked forward, his hand in his pocket, staring at Harry with a proud look. "You did the American thing, my boy. Instead of letting someone else take care of the problem, you took care of it. And with money!" Denny pat Harry on the shoulder, "We'll make a real American out of you, yet, my boy!"

Harry smiled at the older man. He nodded, and smirked, "Of course, Denny."

Alan, however, was looking at Denny as though he'd never seen him before. "Denny! You're a genius!" He walked over to his desk, sitting down.

Harry and Shirley looked to Alan with wide eyes.

Without batting an eye, however, Denny nodded, "Of course I am, Alan!" He looked to the other two, "And it's high time the people around here realized it!" He reached over, ignoring Shirley, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and proceeded to kiss him.

Harry, for his part, mostly didn't react, besides tilting his head so he didn't bump noses. As far as kisses went, it wasn't the worst. Denny wasn't over sloppy and he obviously knew what he was doing. But, he wasn't Alan. So, rather than kissing back, Harry stood there, allowing Denny what he would, before Denny pulled away, looking smug.

Denny looked amazed, at both himself and Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. Ever since I met you, I've wondered what Alan saw in you. Now, I know. You are amazing in more ways than one." He nodded to Harry, who looked back with an amused smile on his face. Denny turned to Alan, "If you cheat on him again, Alan, I'll have to take him off your hands, do you understand me?"

Alan, not at all surprised by Denny's actions, nodded to him. "Of course, Denny, I would expect nothing else." He turned back to his writing.

At that, Denny strode from the room and out the door.

Shirley stared at Harry with something akin to respect. "I imagine that was nothing of a shock to you?"

"I've been waiting for him to do it for three and a half years." Harry responded, smiling kindly to the woman. "He's often told me that he wondered why Alan married me. I suppose he's found what he was looking for."

Shirley shook her head, but smiled at Harry. "I see you understand Denny better than I. I'll take my leave. Good luck tomorrow."

Harry waved, before turning to his husband. "Now, why is Denny a genius?"

Alan looked up, "You mean besides the obvious?" He set his pen down. "He gave me a novel idea for tomorrow."

Harry raised a brow, before flicking his finger. The door shut and locked by it's self. Alan leaned back in his chair, his eyes trained on his mate. Harry walked, no prowled, over to Alan with a dark look in his eyes.

"When was the last time you fed, my love?" Harry asked, reaching Alan's chair, which turned to face him.

Alan tilted his head, "From you? I'd say about three years."

Harry smiled and leaned over the arms of the chair. "My, my." He straddled his husband, "That is such a long wait. You must be famished!" He mock gasped.

Alan leaned forward, a hairs breath from Harry's lips, "Starving," he whispered, before capturing those delectable lips as his own.

Alan felt, more than heard, Harry moan into the touch. Harry opened his mouth and tongue met tongue in a fierce battle. Alan let go of his death grip on his chair, pushing his hands up Harry's back, relishing in the feel of the muscled spine. Suddenly, Alan's succubus abilities kicked in, causing his eyes to change color from their normal blue to a deep dark black. Suddenly, there was a rush of pheromones in the air, causing Harry to moan again. He brushed his arousal against Alan's, causing Harry to break the kiss and throw his head back.

Alan took that moment to latch onto Harry's throat. Merlin, it'd been too long for both of them. While Alan was able to feed, and stay healthy, on other people, he only ever felt truly satisfied after feeding from Harry. Harry was his mate.

Alan licked his way down Harry's neck, reaching the hollow in his throat. He lifted his hips, to meet Harry's thrusts, to maximize his husbands pleasure. Harry groaned at this, losing himself in sensation. He gripped harder onto Alan's shoulders, groaning deep as his husband sucked harder at his collar bone. Harry could feel pleasure spiking at every thrust. Alan's hands drifted to his hips, steadying him as their rhythm became faster and deeper.

Alan's own arousal became heightened as he attempted to match Harry thrust for thrust. Harry could feel his muscles coiling through him, readying him, as pheromone filled his nose making him thrust harder into Alan. Nails dug into Alan's shoulders, but he didn't even care. Panting into Harry's throat, he jerked Harry down hard, hoping this would assist his husband into reaching his orgasm.

It didn't. He needed to think of something fast, because he could feed himself if Harry didn't come.

"Mmm," he moaned, "oh, my love." Harry's face relaxed and his thrusts came faster. "My mate. Yes, I've missed you so." Harry's nails dug just a bit more. "Oh, Merlin, Harry! Oh, fuck, yes. Who do you belong to, my love?"

Harry panted harder, trying to get closer to Alan, "Oh, y-you... Alan... Uh... Alan... Please!"

Alan smirked, yes, Harry was getting quite close, "Please, what?"

"Nngh..." Was the only response given.

"Do you want to come, Harry?" Alan jerked Harry down, hard, again. This caused the man to shudder. "I want you to come. I want you to come so hard you can't breath." He jerked Harry down again. "Come on, baby." Harry started stuttering in his thrusts. "That's it, my love. That's it." He latched on to Harry's jugular, feeling for the vein there. When he felt it pulse under his tongue, he pulled back again. "Harry," he commanded, "come!" He thrust particularly hard into Harry as he pulled him down towards his hips.

Harry felt his release pushing forward at every word from Alan's sinful lips, but the moment Alan ordered him to come and the feeling of Alan's arousal forced into his... Harry suddenly felt an explosion. It was something he hadn't felt since his last time with Alan and he knew he would feel with no other.

The second Harry began to release, Alan allowed his frenulum needle to come forth. The needle pushed past the skin in Harry's throat and into his internal jugular vein, releasing neurotoxins as it went, allowing Harry to feel only a pinch and then only pleasure. The tip of the needle opened and Alan began to feed on Harry's release. The hormones began to fill Alan. His body didn't produce the necessary hormones for release, thus making it impossible to reach without a partner. Oxytocin began to fill Alan's blood stream and he felt his own release pulse and explode through him. He shuddered and gasped, the feeling of ejaculation after so many years, he felt as though he had almost died.

He pulled the needle out of Harry's neck as soon as he ate his fill. Both were panting as they came down from their high. Alan leaned his head on Harry's chest, breathing deeply his mates scent.

Harry wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders, looking down at his husband, smiling. How had he gone three years without him?

"Alan," Harry said, smiling wider when he only got a grunt as a response. "You need to write down whatever it was that Denny said."

Alan took a deep breath, looking up to his husband. Harry's eye's widened a little, his face going from loving to slight shock in less than a second.

"What?" Alan asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Harry smiled again, "you're just going to need to put on glamour."

Alan frowned hard, not realizing what Harry meant. Harry conjured a mirror. Curious, Alan looked into the mirror. Gone were the jowls at his jaws and the deep bags under his eyes. His lips were fuller and his jaw was squarer. His hairline was back to it's normal thickness and now that he looked down at himself, his body was no longer out of shape. No, he was who he was when he first met Harry. Young and strong. His clothing didn't fit any longer.

"Oh, dear," Alan said, looking back to his husband. "It looks like I'm going to need to glamour myself every day."

Harry smirked, waving his hand to clean up their mess and putting them back to order. He even tightened Alan's clothing so it didn't fall off of him. "I'll leave you to what ever it was you needed, my darling." He leaned forward and kissed Alan, before standing and walking to the door. Before reaching the door, however, he stopped.

He didn't move. He didn't turn. He didn't do anything, but stand there.

Alan watched him, a moment or two, allowing him his time, before calling out, "Harry?"

Harry turned back to him, and suddenly, Alan knew he was no longer speaking to Harry. Harry's eyes, all of them, had turned completely black. The entire eye, even the whites. He was staring at Alan with a completely blank face, no emotion. This wasn't Harry, Alan knew, because even Harry closed off his face, his eyes still had emotion. This creature's eyes didn't.

"Death," Alan greeted, nodding to him. "What can I help you with?"

"I come with only a warning, Succubus," Death responded, using Harry's mouth, but not his voice. Alan had come to realize that when Death was using his Master to impart wisdom, he had no accent. It made Alan feel wrong.

"And, that would be?" Alan asked, eyeing the being carefully.

"The final act is bloody, however pleasant all the rest of the play is: a little earth is thrown at last upon our head, and that is the end forever." Death responded, cryptically.

"Pascal," Alan noted, giving an eyebrow when no response was given. "I prefer Kerouac: 'The beauty of things that must end'." He watched as Death did not react. "Are you actually here to give a warning, or are we reciting poetry to one another?"

"This will end well and bad, Succubus," Death stated, "for my master knows not which he did."

Alan blinked, "Then why not tell him?"

"It is not my place to tell him," Death responded. "It is only my place to try and warn. He is, after all, my master."

Alan rolled his eyes, "So, to basically sum up, Harry did something that he doesn't know he did, and it's going to end tragically wonderful?"

"More like wonderfully tragic." Death said, walking forward, he leaned on the desk, "Be careful, Succubus, for this is to do with you as well."

Alan felt confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Did you think it would not come back to haunt you, Succubus?" Death asked. Alan stared hard at Death, trying to understand what he was say. Death only stared back, blankly. He stood fully and blinked.

Suddenly, Harry had returned. He blinked, looking around in confusion. "What?" He looked at Alan's troubled face, before sighing. "Death again?"

* * *

AN: Alrighty! I thought I'd add a little mystery into this! I also apologize if the smut is just terrible! I hope you all enjoy this! I'll be updating it tomorrow!


	5. Their Hungry Thirsty Roots

WARNING: SMUT!

* * *

"What happened to Mr. Potter during the war was terrible," Frank said. "And, what he did for that boy was honorable and brave." He took a deep breath, "But, we cannot condone his actions simply because of his sacrifice during the war. He unlawfully purchased a _human being_ off the street, from a woman who was homeless and begging for money." He looked, almost, regretfully to Harry. "I'm sorry, son. But, we don't do that, here, in America." At that, Frank sat down, confidence in his face.

Alan almost rolled his eyes, before patting Harry's hand and standing. He buttoned his suit coat, took a deep breath and released. Now... he was in his element.

"In this past year," Alan began, "we spent over seven billion dollars to purchase dristressed assests, especially mortgage-backed securities, and supply cash directly to banks; in other words, a bailout. Our government spent _seven billion dollars_," he emphasized the words, "bailing out our banks to stabilize our economy, improve liquidity, comprehensive strategy-blah blah blah!" He exclaimed. "Our government spent our tax money, to bailout banks, who, then, use the bailout to take more of our money, my god! That's a harsh, vicious, circle. And we, as a people, accepted it. Can you believe this?" Alan wore a shocked face. "We don't own our country anymore! Our national debt is almost seventeen trillion dollars! But, here we are, praise heavens, bailing out big banks! How can we advocate this?" Alan shook his head. "We do, because that is what we do. As Americans, we spend more than three point five billion dollars on swimsuits each year. Women in this country spend enough money on clothing, each year, to fund all the women's health research for thirty years. We, as American's, spend money. And, we spend money on things that we don't need! We spend money on things we don't want! On average, each American discards sixty-eight pounds of clothing each year! But, we spend money!" He looked to the judge, gesturing, "We even spend money we don't earn! We spend eighty billion dollars a year on food stamps! Why?" He let his hands fall, "Because we are American." He sighed, "With all of this spending, we still have six hundred and thrity-four thousand people who are homeless at any given time. Fifty-eight percent of those people are children. Of the other forty-two percent, more than two thrids of them are drug addicts." Alan pointed to Harry, "My client met two of those people. He knew there was something wrong with that woman. He could see it in the way she talked, the way she walked and the way she held that baby. And he wanted to save that baby. How did he do it?" Alan smirked, "The American way. He offered that girl more money than she could understand, and took that baby into his home. He took that baby from a life of poverty, from a life of ruin and incredible harshness and brought her to a life of chance." His voice had become soft. "My client, he is very rich, you know. He's a millionaire. He gives twenty-five percenty of his yearly income to chairty. He donates to ten percent to homeless shelters and another ten percent to veterans. My client is a _good, wonderful_ person, who helped a helpless person. And," he took a breath, "if he is guilty of something, he is guilty of being an American."

Alan nodded to Judge Brown, before turning. He calmly walked back to his seat and sat. He then reached over and laced his fingers with Harry's under the table. He did his part. Now they would have to wait.

)page break(

"All rise!" The bailiff exclaimed as Judge Brown walked in and sat.

"You may be seated," he responded, looking to the people and waiting until they had all returned to their seats. "What has become," he began, "of this country? We are spending so much money everywhere. We don't have money to spend! We are buying clothes we don't wear, food we don't eat, electronics we don't use!" He turned his shocked face to Alan and Harry, "Outrageous! And now, people are buying people! Children, even! Shocking!"

At this, Ginsberg smirked. Oh, he had this one in the bag.

"And, let us not even begin on the amount of homeless people in this city alone!" He shook his head, once. "Shocking! I don't even understand why they come to people of money and means and ask for their spare change!" He shook his head again, before turning to the assistant district attorney, "But, for you, Mr. Ginsberg, to attempt to persecute someone who, not only was trying to help one of those people, but also does so much for our country! Disgusting! You ought to be ashamed, Mr. Ginsberg! I looked up this man," he pointed his gavel at Harry, "he is an outstanding citizen! He does more than just donate! He gives his time to people who are sick, he has set up several orphanages in England and here in America! He was only doing what he normally does! He helped a young woman, with a terrible addiction, and then took in a baby that was neither his problem or responsibility! More American's should strive to be like him!"

Frank swallowed hard. Shit.

"I'm finding in favor of the defendant and the charges," he pointed his gavel to Frank, menacingly, "are to be dropped. Mr. Potter, you are free to go!" He banged said gavel, stood and left.

"All rise!" The bailiff shouted.

Harry stood, beaming, looking to Alan, who was smiling back to him. "You did it!" He said, throwing his arms around his husband and hugging him.

"Of course I did," Alan whispered into his ear, embracing him back. "You didn't think I'd let you go to jail, did you?"

Harry shook his head, opening his eyes, seeing Frank Ginsberg was glaring at him. He felt annoyance flood, his veins. He really didn't like that man. Harry pulled back, slightly, looking to Alan with a smirk on his face. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to his husbands and moaning loudly.

Alan felt surprise course through him, though he returned the kiss with equal ferver. They both heard a disgusted cough behind them and pulled apart to look. Frank was standing there, glaring harder at them.

"Mr. Potter," Ginsberg said, his eye narrowing at them, "what would your husband say if he saw you?"

Harry smirked, before turning to Alan, "I'm not sure. Alan? What would you say if you saw me?"

Ginsberg's glare became shock at Harry's response.

"I'd say I love you, my dear husband." Alan said, looking down to said husband.

"I love you, too, husband." Harry responded, wrapping an arm around Alan.

At those statements, Frank Ginsberg stormed away. He now hated something more than Alan Shore. Harry Potter

)page break(

Alan sat at his desk. He was looking through his notes on his case with Harry. He knew the firm would be billing him, he also knew that Harry wouldn't care about the price. Harry had made conversation over lunch, before the final verdict, stating that if (when) they won, he, Alexander, and Hope would be moving into the Black family Manor that resided near down town Boston. He had insisted that Alan move out of "that rat hole of a hotel" and move in with his family.

A smile formed on his lips. His family. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to think of them in such a way. Harry had also said he needed to come move in anyway for his nightly feedings.

"You've got to keep that new, sexy body," Harry eye'd him up and down as they left the court house. "I'll be by to pick you up at around fourish. I'll have the children with me so we can introduce your family to your coworkers." He pecked Alan, quickly, before they departed.

A knock on the door had him looking up, expectantly. He had to hide his disappointment when Lorraine walked through the door. Her red hair fluttered through the air as she walked in.

"Alan," she said, her voice just this side of sultry, "I was wondering if we could... talk."

Alan blinked, knowing that this couldn't be anything good. But, he had no reason to push Lorraine through the door, so he nodded, "Of course, Lorraine. Please," he motioned to the chair, "sit."

She quirked an eyebrow, before walking over, ignoring the chair and propping herself up on his desk. Her skirt reached low thigh, but when she sat it hiked up to a height that was highly inappropriate. He brought his eyes up to meet her face with confusion.

"The desk between us will make what I have to say seem so... impersional," she said, crossing her arms.

"And," Alan responded, his voice wavering in worry, "what have you to say?" He needed to get her out of here. Harry would be arriving soon and the last thing he needed, after just getting Harry back, is for him to walk in on this.

"I heard about you kissing that young man in reception," Lorraine said, interrupting his thoughts. "Was that you trying to get my attention?"

"No," Alan said, not offering any more information than that.

"It seems you've been keeping secrets, Alan," Lorraine continued, "you have a son."

"Yes," Alan said, proudly, "I do."

"I'd love to meet him." She said, "Perhaps get to know him. I'm sure-"

"No," Alan stated, immediately, catching Lorraine off guard. "You won't be getting to know him, Lorraine. At all."

Her eyes widened, shock evident in her face. "But, Alan, that night-"

"Was nothing." Alan responded, "It wasn't even sex. It was kissing and petting." He scoffed, "Do you think you're the first woman to respond this way? Here, even?"

Lorraine recoiled, her beautiful face forming into a glare. "Of course not, but I-I thought I was sp-"

"Special?" Alan scoffed again, "No, Lorraine. You knew from the second I showed interest in you that I wasn't looking for anything more than that night." And, honestly, it was just for food. "I told you that." He glanced at the clock. Harry would be here any moment. "Now, if you have nothing work related, I suggest you see yourself out. My _husband_ will be arriving soon with our family."

Lorraine's eyes bugged at the word husband. She opened her mouth to retort, but Alan was already back to his paperwork. She closed her mouth. Then, she opened it again. Then, closed it. She growled and stormed out of the office. 'We'll see about this,' she stomped down the hallway.

Unknown to her, a pair of bright green eyes watched her. "Interesting," Harry muttered.

"Daddy!" came a shout as Alexander let go of his mumma's hand and ran around his father's desk.

"Alexander!" Alan exclaimed, smiling largely for his son.

"Daddy," Alexander looked his daddy up and down, "you've changed! You're not fat anymore!"

Harry and Alan shared a chuckle, "Alexander!"

"Sweetness," Harry admonished, "you're not supposed to say those things about people! Especially daddy!"

Alexander looked confused. "But, mumma! You said honesty always!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, darling, but it's not nice to call people fat."

Alan smiled, shaking his head. "How are you, dear?"

Harry smiled, "Fine." He bent down to the carseat he had been carting. The small bald baby in nestled in slept soundly for the ride, but as soon as she heard her brother, Hope's bright blue eyes popped open. "Hello, sweet angel!" Harry smiled, reaching down and unstrapping her. He pulled her into his arms and straightend. "Now, lets go meet your coworkers!"

Alan smiled, but nodded. He walked down the hall to Denny's office. He knew his best friend would be offended if he didn't get to meet the baby first. Denny might be crazy, but he adored children.

Fortune was on their side when, upon entering Denny's office, they found Shirley, Katie and Jerry along with Denny.

"Alan," Denny said with a smile.

"Denny," Alan smiled back, motioning forth Harry, "Harry and I would like you to meet Hope."

Denny jumped to his feet, his eyes bright at the sight of the bundle. "A baby!"

Alan suddenly felt trepidation. Denny, while still in the early stages, had Alzheimer's. They were unpredictable, sometimes, especially with new or stressful situations. He watched as Denny walked forward, smile in place and he looked down at Hope.

"Hope," Harry whispered to Denny.

"Oh, she is quite beautiful," Denny sighed, softly touching her forehead. "Hope," he breathed, "what a great American name, right Alan?!" He looked up to his friend.

Alan quickly arranged his features to happy as he nodded, "Of course, Denny. Superbly American."

The rest of the team gathered around the Shore family. Jerry began talking and laughing with Alexander, who giggled and laughed when the older man began to "pop!" his mouth and purr. Katy watched on, a great smile on her face and she looked between Harry, Hope and Alexander. Shirley stepped over to Alan and did something he wasn't expecting.

She leaned over and kissed his him gently on the lips. It was innocent and nothing more than a peck, but it happened none the less. "I'm so happy you have your family, Alan." She whispered to him.

"As am I, Shirley," he responded back, looking proudly at them, "as am I."

)page break(

Alan gently place Hope in her crib. Her tired little face was peaceful as she suckled happily on her pacifier. He smiled,softly, down at her. She was absolutley beautiful. Harry had done the absolute right thing. There was no doubt in his, Alan's, mind on the subject.

He walked out the door, heading down the hall to the master bedroom. Alexander was already asleep and had been for an hour. They both had magical monitors on them, in case one woke or hurt themselves or even needed one of their parents. He entered the room, glancing around. He didn't see his husband, but that didn't mean he wasn't near by.

Alan sighed, waving his hand and removing his suit with his magic. He runs a hand down his face, before glancing in the mirror. It feels odd, he thinks, looking in the mirror and seeing his once again young face. His muscles ripple under his skin again and he shakes his head. He couldn't go a month without his mate before he begins to age, dramatically. The moment he found Harry, he reverted back to who he was as a man of thrity.

"So beautiful," he heard behind him. He turned to see his husband leaning agianst the doorway. Harry wasn't wearing any clothing and for the first time in nearly three years Alan was able to see every crevice, every scar, every freckle on his husbands body.

Alan felt himself begin to harden as he took in his mate, who had begun to stalk closer to him. Harry lifted his hands and allowed his palms to brush, barely, over Alan's over sensitive skin. They traced his shoulders, causing goose bumps to form, before traveling down his pecks and began to tease over his nipples. Alan felt a shudder run down his spine.

"I've dreamt of you, nearly every night," Harry whispered, trailing his fingertips down his chest, reaching his abdomen. Alan sucked in a deep breath. "I've tried to get myself off," he looked down, shaking his head, before peering up, "but it's never worked. I'm," he threaded his fingers into Alan's pubic hair, "so," he dragged his finger up Alan's length, "wound up," he wrapped his long fingers around Alan, causing Alan to gasp.

With heavy lidded eyes, "That's terrible," Alan whispered back, leaning forward, nearing Harry's face. He bypassed Harry's lips for the side of his head. Alan knew that Harry could barely stand if his ear was so much as breathed on. "It sounds," he swiped Harry's earlobe gently, "excrutiating."

Harry trembled, his hands shaking while still holding on to Alan's cock. His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Alan wrap his around him, pressing their bodies together.

"I would," Alan stated, leaning down, "very much," he brought his lips to Harry's ear, "like to feed," he bit Harry's earlobe.

Harry let out a strangled moan, nodding, "Alan," he said, his mouth trembling, "I... I-I n-need..."

"I know," Alan whispered, apparating them to the bed.

Harry landed on his back, looking up to his mate with dialated pupils and a flushed face. He shook his head as Alan began moving down his body, "Alan... no..." He arched as he felt Alan run his tongue up his length. "No! Get your arse up here and fuck me!"

Alan glanced to his husband, seeing his desperation. 'Heavens,' he thought, becoming harder at the sight. Alan nodded, not sure if he could hold on himself. He quickly murmured the lubrication spell, feeling the tingling of magic rush over his dick. He saw Harry squirm and gave a knowing smirk. He positioned himself between his husbands legs, lifting Harry's knee over his elbow. He hesitated, however, enjoying watching his mate thrash in frustration.

"Alan!" Harry gasped, twisting and placing his hands on his husband's shoulders. "Now!"

"I've always found," Alan said, leaning down, "that the anticipation, the wait, is sweeter than the act it self." He barely brushed his lips over Harry's, his eyes open, observing, carefully. Harry trembled and thrummed, trying to press onto Alan's cock, but Alan had a strong grip on this hips. "Ah... no, my love." He whispered, watching Harry's rosy hole pucker.

Harry finally looked up to his husband, his pupil's dilating completely over his iris, allowing his status known. He was the Master of Death. He would have his way, damn it!

Alan raised a brow, not in the least intimidated. "Say please, my love."

Harry blinked, his eyes returned to normal. "P-please," he whispered.

Alan thrust forward, relishing in the noises Harry made as his cock was enveloped in Harry's heat. "Exquisite," he whispered, as he began pumping into Harry's ass, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He pulled Harry's knee higher, allowing him to push deeper. The pleasure that began rolling through him was so strong it hurt. He couldn't go this long without his mate ever again.

Harry panted into his chest. "Alan... I'm so close, Alan," he whispered, tilting his head back.

Alan latched onto Harry's neck, licking the line of muscle. The salt he tasted there was the best aphrodisiac. He reached his hand between them and began pumping Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few short pump before Harry stiffened under him, Alan quickly pushed his needle into Harry's throat. Harry released just as the needle pierced his skin, causing him to arch off of the bed. The tightening around his dick, mixed with the hormones now filling his body, caused Alan to orgasm. He rode out the waves, feeling Harry clutch him closer.

"I love you, Alan," Harry whispered as Alan collapsed from over exhaustion.

)page break(

Alan walked into the office, his brief case swinging cheerily at his side. He thanked his assistant for the mail, before walking through his door. He sorted the papers, before sitting behind his desk.

"Alan," came a slight British tilt, causing him to look up. Lorraine was standing over by his couch. "I wanted to speak to you about yesterday." She stood, walking over to his desk.

"What about yesterday, Lorraine," Alan asked, looking up to her.

"You should reconsider," she said, coming to stand before him, in front of the desk.

"I'm a married man, Lorraine," Alan stressed, "I love my husband, more than anything else on this planet."

Lorraine scowled at him, but it hardly fazed him. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Alan," she suddenly produced a gun from behind her, pointing it directly between his eyes, "you should've picked me. I deserve you!" She placed her finger on the trigger.

For the second time in Alan's life, he found himself staring down a crazy person with a gun. For the second time, it was in this building and on this floor. But, unlike the first time, Alan wasn't worried. He simply raised a brow, "Is this really the best you could do?"

Her hand was steady as she narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?"

Alan rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Shirley walked through the door.

"Alan, do you think-" Her voice cut off as she noticed the position that Lorraine and Alan were in. "U-uhm..."

Lorraine rolled her eyes, "For fucks sake, get in here before I splatter his head all over the wall."

Shirley walked over to Alan's side of the room, her gaze shifting from the redhead to Alan, who sat as calm as ever.

"Are you actually going to do something, or are you just waiting for the whole office to walk in?" Alan said, folding his hands over his lap, calmly.

"How can you be so calm, Alan?" Shirley asked, sweat began forming on her brow.

"I wanted you," Lorraine whispered, her eyes bore into Alan's, the sight of slight crazy beginning to irritate the man. "I wanted you and some _whore_ of a man stole you!" She screamed the last part.

Alan was about to respond when the entire group heard a slow clapping from the corner near the couches. Shirley and Lorraine's eyes widened as they saw Harry sitting on the couch. He was sitting comfortably, clapping slowly, his eyes trained on Lorraine, who was still holding her gun steadily on Alan.

"Bravo, Miss Weller," Harry said, smiling politely to the redhead. "You really put the _fun_ in dysfunction!" He stood, casually, smoothing his suit. "But, really, you should put the gun down, before you hurt yourself."

"Who are you?" Lorraine demanded, keeping her hand steady.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied, easily, "Alan's husband."

Lorraine's eyes widened slightly, before she turned her whole body toward Harry. Her eyes reeked of insanity as she trained the gun on him and fired four times into his chest.

"Harry!" Alan shouted, leaping to his feet. With more agility then either woman knew he had, he jumped over his desk and stood behind Lorraine. He growled, menacingly, his eyes going from his normal blue to an angry black in a blink.

Lorraine, seeing this, felt fear rush through her as she looked to the man she had become obsessed with. He reached up and grasped her throat in a bone crushing grip. "A-Alan!" She gasped, as she attempted to get him to release her. Her shock hit her harder as he lifted her off her feet.

"I should break your windpipe now," Alan growled, his true nature shining through.

"Oh, please, Alan," came the voice of his husband, as he strained up, "it's only a few holes in my suit."

Shirley stared at the man incredulously. How on earth had he survived?

"She shot you, Harry!" Alan exasperated, looking to his mate, shaking the woman in question.

"Yes, she did," Harry said, raising his hand, "and I'm fine."

Alan looked torn. He finally relented, dropping her and allowing her to crumple to the floor just as Denny stormed through the office.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking between each person, "I heard gun shots!"

Harry smiled, looking to his husbands best friend, "Everything is fine, Denny." He tilted his head, "Although, could you shut the door, please? The American Aurors are about to be here."

Denny rolled his eyes, "They always have to stick their noses in where it doesn't belong!" But, he shut the door just in time for four red robed Aurors to apparate into the room.

Shirley jumped in shock at the men who suddenly appeared. She glanced wildly around the room, her hands trembling, before she did something she would never admit to. She fainted.

)page break(

Alan watched as his son played with the puppy he'd brought home the week before. Sirius, Harry had named him, arfed at the boy, who giggled as he was licked within an inch of his life. He drew the beer to his lips, took a swig, and smiled.

"Really, Alan," Denny stated, walking up beside his best friend. "Beer?"

"It's a barbecue, Denny," Alan responded, watching at everyone filled up his plates of Harry's cooking. Harry himself was in the middle of frosting a cake in the kitchen, while keeping an eye on everyone outside. "We must play the part of muggles if we want to be seen that way."

Denny smiled, "Of course. You want to be me," Denny responded, before taking a swallow of his own beer.

"Yes, Denny," not even batting an eyelash, Alan nodded, "I want to be just like you."

"I know," Denny whispered, patting Alan's shoulder, smiling when Harry walked up and refreshed his beer with a cold one, doing the same to his husband. "You are so lucky, my boy." He said to Alan.

He looked to his friends, who were all talking adamantly and eating around their back yard, and his family. Alexander was in the yard with the puppy and Hope being balanced on Shirley's lap as she bounced the babe up and down, who smile and laughed at the attention.

Harry was looking at him with a happy, content, smile and knowing look in his eyes.

"I know, my friend," he said, lifting his hand to drink from his bottle. "I know."

_**The End**_

* * *

AN: Well, that's finally out! It took soooo long because I had to revise it... four times. I'm SORRY! I love you all, though! I'll be getting back to TickTock now that this has left me! PLEASE REVIEW if you LIKED it or even if you HATED it!


End file.
